


Doctorlirious

by Gyllenhaal



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Coma, Drinking, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyllenhaal/pseuds/Gyllenhaal
Summary: Based off a prompt that I found interesting, a h20vanoss story. Where delirious, or Jonathen, gets his medical license removed. So he joined the BBS gang, where his brother luke, or Cartoonz works at. His life changes throughout the story, will he survive this new lifestyle? Or will he fall to the clutches of his own mind?





	Doctorlirious

**Author's Note:**

> Jonathen lost his medical license due to not charging a poor family for any treatments. Now he works for the BBS crew, helping the injured members. He's a bit the more on quiet and calm side. OOC to fit the prompt.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Staring back at the hospital he grew to love, he held a few boxes in his hands of gifts and tokens from his coworkers. His medical license was revoked, but many people in the city have great respect for him now.

He was never the type to force a poor family to pay for something he knew could cost the two children to starve. The hospital found out that he was treating them secretly and that's when everything went downhill. 

Turning away, he started the trek to his motorcycle. Loading the side compartments with the boxes, he slid on his helmet. Feeling lost inside his head but keeping the bike steady while he rode home. 

Once he got home, he placed the boxes on the counter and turned on the TV. His face on the news and the sad tone of the news reporter explaining his situation. He turned it off and started making dinner. 

His phone going off from notification to notification, he grabbed his phone. Turning down the heat on the stove and picking up his phone. He sighed and rubbed his face, receiving a call from his brother.

“Hey luke.”

He could hear the hollowness of his voice and cringed. 

“This is bullshit, what you did was completely right! Just because you didn't charge them and used medical supplies to take care of those two kids, they take away your license?!”

Jonathen clenched his fist, yelling wasn't helping his headache.

“Luke please, I can't handle yelling right now.”

He heard the irritated sigh on his brothers end, placing the phone on speaker and turning back to dinner.

“I'm sorry, but I'm so pissed. You're a fucking hero, those two kids would have died if it wasn't for you.”

Jonathen looked up to the ceiling, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“That doesn't matter luke, what I did was against hospital policy. You know that.”

Jonathen felt a few tears falling down his cheeks and almost skimming the rim of the pot. Letting his soup reheat from yesterday, he wiped his cheeks and took a deep breathe.

“Jonathen….”

Luke's voice sounded so defeated, he knew luke absolutely hated it when jonathen cried. 

“I'm so stuck luke, I don't know what to do. I can go anywhere else to work without people recognizing me or starting a new issue! I'm so stuck luke!”

Hearing a car engine start and background voices were helping jonathen keep from collapsing down in tears. 

“I'm so sorry little brother. You didn't do anything to deserve this shit.”

The irritation in Luke's voice was clear and jonathen turned off the stove. His breathing was getting harsher and tears started falling, blocking his vision.

“Oh shit! Jonathen focus on breathing! I'll be there soon.”

His lungs felt tight and he couldn't think, his hands clutched onto the edge of the counter. His knuckles were starting to turn white and it was getting hard to hear anything.

“Damn it! I'm almost there.”

Jonathen shut his eyes tight, and tried to calm down. Trying to fight off the panic attack starting to form, he heard loud footsteps coming closer.

“I'm here jonathen, I'm here little brother.”

He was spun around and brought into a tight hug from his brother. Feeling the quick rising and falling of his brothers chest helped calm him down.

“I'm here, I'm here, I'm so sorry.”

He looped his arms around lukes neck and felt lukes gentle yet firm hand rubbing wide circles on his hips. Then he felt another set of arms around his waist, of a man a little shorter than himself. 

“It's okay Jonathen, we're here.”

Moo smiled at jon from around his shoulder, his breath becoming slower. A few more joined the hug, bryce, gorilla, and squirrel forming a tight circle around him. The panic seeming to leave his body completely.

“Thank you all.”

Everyone let go and moved over to the couch, luke sitting with jonathen protectively in his lap.

“I honestly don't know what came over me. I have absolutely no idea of how to continue with everything.”

Bryce and moo shared a look and then looked directly at luke, who glared at them and shook his head.

“It's a good option luke.”

Gorilla seemed to understand what they were talking about, but jonathen was utterly confused.

“What is?”

He felt luke clench his jaw, and tighten his grip.

“Nothing.”

Bryce sat back into the couch cushions putting his hands up in defeat. Squirrel visibly sighed and started getting the knots out of his neck.

“I know a few things he could do.”

Moo provided carefully, not wanting to upset luke.

“Like?”

Jonathen perked up at moo’s suggestion, careful to not move too much in Luke's hold.

“A few gangs could use some one time medical help?”

The question was more so directed at luke than jonathen, jonathen wasn't introduced to gang life like luke was. It was a dangerous career and he didn't want his brother to follow in his footsteps.

“No way. He isn't going into that lifestyle.”

Jonathen sighed and rubbed his eyes, while squirrel and gorilla decided to stay out of the subject.

“It's my decision luke, I'll have two of you as bodyguards if you want.”

Luke still looked against it and bryce needed to help.

“He at least needs to be introduced to that lifestyle toonz, it isn't safe to begin with because of your position. At least this way he will learn how to better prepare himself.”

All eyes went to luke, and he rubbed a worried hand over his face. Sighing and nodding, looking to jonathen.

“You better have two body guards at all times.”

Jon nodded and moo and bryce high fived.

“Y’all listen up, if he's to do this, I want mainly two of us by him at all appointments. If not then we'll get people from the crew, but for now, that's the only way I allow this.”

Everyone knew how protective of jonathen, luke really was, they lost their parents at 16 and 15. He was pulled into gangs life and him and jonathen worked their hardest to make it through. Jonathen as a great Neurosurgeon and luke as a main member of Los Santos prime gang.

Luke let jonathen go and everyone was excited, except for luke of course. Jonathen went back to the kitchen and started making a bigger serving size so everyone could eat. 

Meanwhile, squirrel and bryce were sifting through the boxes on the counter. Pulling stuff out and separating it into piles, bryce being cheeky trying to steal some of the stuff. But squirrel would always slap his hand before both would burst out into laughter. 

“Damn Jonathen, you've got some pretty generous Co workers. They gave you some damn good dark chocolate and snacks in my opinion.”

Jonathen rolled his eyes and started chopping vegetables.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

After dinner was made, jon setup bowls for everyone. Gorilla almost spilling his bowl all over the counter.

“How's the gang doing?”

Moo smiled, and squirrel rolled his eyes.

“Well squirrel got his ass kicked at Tetris, while wildcat and mini are mad at eachother for some stupid reason.”

Jonathen laughed and luke grabbed some paper towels.

“What happened?”

Bryce shrugged, gorilla and luke were talking about Rainbow 6 Siege. 

“Pretty sure wildcat lost to mini in the Golf-It tournament we had.”

Luke rolled his eyes and jonathen snickered.

“Sounds like him. Short tempered pig man that he is.”

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××A few days later

Jonathen fiddled with the handle of the special med-kit in his hands, luke walked over to him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

He nodded and straightened his loose white button down, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. Moo motioned him and luke over, going through a run through of what would happen.

“Jon, you've got a patient with a few deep knife wounds. Can't give him a sedative because he has a history of addiction. That okay?”

“Absolutely, let's go.”

Luke and all them drove to a allied gangs hideout, rushing in to look at the patient. Jonathen immediately started rubbing numbing cream over the wounds.

A woman with purple hair ran out and thanked luke, her name was minx.

“Thank you so much for helping us, Ze got cut up pretty good in a surprise attack.”

“Moo! I need you over here now!”

Jonathen yelled, and had trouble holding down his thrashing patient.

“Sir I need you to stop! You're going to ruin the stitches!”

Minx and luke ran over to help, everyone holding down a body part. Needing to keep Ze absolutely still while jonathen finishes with the stitches.

“I'm almost done, I promise.”

“Ze! We've got you, calm down!”

Minx yelled and jonathen cut the stitches.

“I'm done, no need to thrash anymore.”

It took a good 5 minutes before Ze stopped moving and came to his senses. The stitches were clean, sturdy, and wrapped up in a protective bandage.

“Thank you! You've got no idea how much that helped us.”

Jonathen smiled at Minx's laugh and watched her wife walk up behind her. 

“No problem, I'm happy to help.”

Minx took the cash her wife handed her and gave it to jonathen.

“Hope this helps with all I've seen about you in the news.”

Luke and minx shook hands and moo shared a high five with her as well. Jonathen didn't know what to do so he just kind of thanked her and left.

“How much did you get?”

“Of all questions, that's what you ask?”

Moo rolled his eyes and luke snorted.

“Absolutely brother! That's just how it works.”

Jonathen laughed and did a quick count of the money again while getting back in the car. 

“Also, $800 if you're seriously interested. She gave me much more than needed because she saw what happened in the news.”

Luke whistled and then started laughing.

“If you use the pity card enough then you'll get big bucks jon.”

Moo laughed and luke snickered at his own comment. 

“Shut up asshole.”

Luke just laughed again and then received a call. He connected it to his car and everyone went quiet.

“Luke! Lui was shot! Is your brother with you?!”

Jonathen felt his heart drop and moo shared a look with Cartoonz.

“Yeah, alright, he's coming over as we speak.”

It was going to be jonathens first time in the official BBS base, he was nervous yet excited. Luke sped up and moo looked worried. The call was going to end, but jonathen needed a question answered.

“Hey! Where was he shot?”

Silence was heard on the other end, then a few voices yelling through the phone.

“He's been shot in the leg!”

“Damn it! The nerve is pinched!”

“Get the oxygen! He's losing blood!”

Everyone in the car felt the tight air around them, luke sped up some more. He ran a red and then swerved into the bases entrance. 

“He's over here!”

Luke rushed jonathen over to the operation table, moo stopping to get the full story.

“I need you all to back up! The bullet is pinching a nerve and hasn't gone off yet. This is a very dangerous situation and I need absolute silence!”

Everyone quieted down and jonathen started to clean the wound. He found where the bullet was and had luke as his assistant.

“I need tweezers luke.”

They we're in his hands after a few quick seconds, jonathen needed to carefully pull out the bullet without ripping the nerve. He also needed to make sure he didn't put to much pressure on the bullet so it wouldn't go off in the man's leg.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the wound up a bit more. The clock was against him and he needed to do this fast. He had the butt end of the bullet in his tweezers. Now he just needed to pull it out under the nerve and main tendon. 

“Luke, hold these tweezers here but do not push too much to the right. You'll rip a nerve and sever a tendon.”

Luke nodded out of the corner of his eye, then Jonathen grabbed another set of tweezers. He carefully maneuvered the bullet out. He could hear the tight inhales of air, the air around him tense.

It was out, he heard people in the back sighing in relief. Luke let out a audible breath he didn't know he was holding. 

“Thank god.”

Jonathen started stitching up the wound, luke went to go grab blood bags to get Luis blood level back to normal. 

“I'm done, keep him in intensive care but he's done.” 

Jonathen stepped back and looked at the blood on his hands, he saved that mans life. He started washing his hands and he felt a hand pat his back.

“That was incredible little brother.”

Jonathen laughed and brought luke in for a hug.

“Thanks bro.”

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××A few hours later

“No way.” 

Luke sat at the planning table with all of the members of the crew. 

“He'd be a great addition to this crew. We need skill like his.”

Vanoss saw what jonathen did earlier and saw how much they really needed someone like him.

“I said no Vanoss! That is my little brother that you are going to bring into our dangerous lifestyles. He doesn't need this and he doesn't deserve it either. He's a great fucking man, we are absolutely not going to bring him into this.”

Wildcat slammed his hands on the table.

“Toonz you damn well know that he is a grown ass man. He can decide for himself.”

Bryce intervened. 

“Hey! I get where Cartoonz is coming from, that's his only family left. Yet I can also see that his brother has incredible skill that we could use. He is the safest with us, you know what happened 3 days ago luke. It's just an option.”

Now that jonathen was in the news, they announced that jonathen had an older brother. Now with the world knowing they're related, they'll try and take out jonathen to get revenge on luke.

“Damn it! I know you're right. But he isn't ready for all the chaos that we deal with daily. His skill is off the charts, but I'm not going to let him join.”

Vanoss stood up and started walking out.

“Moo, you are to offer him a position and make sure he knows that danger he could be in.”

Luke stood up and grabbed Vanoss's shoulder.

“Vanoss! Damn it! Don't you listen?! He will not be joining this crew under any circumstances!”

Vanoss turned around in Luke's face.

“I am the leader of this team, not you. What I say goes. Moo, get on it.”

Vanoss left the room and Cartoonz went after him, but not before pointing at moo.

“Stay still, don't go tell my brother anything.”

He left and moo rubbed his temple, bryce stood up and walked out with 3 of the other members. He grabbed gorillas wrist and discreetly dragged him to another room.

“We need to go tell jonathen.”

Gorilla put his hands up and rubbed his neck.

“You know luke will be mad right?”

Bryce nodded and started walking toward the garage, gorilla reluctantly followed. They got in bryce's car and drove off toward jonathens place. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××With jonathen 

He was on his phone and found a video of him and Cartoonz doing stupid shit as a kids. He was giggling till he heard shuffling over by his door. The door knob started moving and it sounded like whoever it was is trying to get in. 

Jonathen quietly stalled over to the kitchen across from the couch and grabbed a frying pan from the stove. The door opened and he slammed the pan down on the man's head.

A gun skid across the floor and bryce and gorilla rushed in. The knocked out man's body was laying in the doorway.

“What happened?!”

Jonathen dropped the frying pan and then looked down at the man.

“Fuck if I know!”

Bryce grabbed the man's body and started tying him to a kitchen chair with some zip ties. Gorilla closed the door and guarded the man while bryce looked for more zip ties. 

“Who the fuck is he and why did he come in here with a fucking gun?!”

Gorilla scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

“I don't know who he is but I know why he came in here.”

Bryce walked in and threw a duffle bag at jonathen. 

“Gorilla I need you to go find more duffle bags, we need to move jonathen now.”

Jonathen was so confused but gorilla dragged him to the bedroom to start packing.

“We will explain everything in the car Jon.”

Seeming to understand, jonathen nodded. He walked over to his dresser and started emptying the important contents into it. Gorilla was still packing his clothes and shoes.

While bryce was keeping and eye on the hostage and helping pack and do well.

××××××××××××××××××××××A few hours later

Almost everything was gone in the apartment other than furniture. Jon sighed and opened his safe, he grabbed everything out of it. They all had already taken all the bags to the car other then the small satchel over jonathen. 

The hostage was still knocked out and bryce called the other guys.

“Jonathens been ambushed, yes, we have the captive. Tied up and restrained. Yes, he's fine.”

Gorilla escorted jonathen to the car and squirrel showed up with moo to go take care of the captive. Bryce got in the car with them and started the engine.

“We're in the car, tell me what the fuck is going on.” 

Gorilla turned around in his seat and handed jonathen the gun that his attacker held.

“If you couldn't tell, that man was hired to kill you. It was supposed to be quick and easy, if you see the silencer on the gun.”

Jonathen traced his fingers over the barrel that extended off the gun. He knew his life would have to change completely after this instance.

“Why?”

Gorilla shrugged, and Bryce sighed.

“Probably because your the little brother of Cartoonz.”

Jonathen was even more confused after that.

“What does he have to do with this?”

Gorilla raised his eyebrows up and looked back at jonathen.

“You don't know?”

“Know what?”

“That he's in a gang!”

“Yes I know. He goes on small jobs and he's a part of the small gang you guys are in.”

Gorilla laughed and bryce pulled to are stop in front of the base.

“Jonathen. The gang we are in, is the most powerful gang in Los Santos. Luke is a top notch executioner, he's not who he tells you he is.”

“He lied to me?!”

“Jon wait-”

Jonathen was already out of the car and walking away. His satchel attached to his side and the gun from earlier tucked inside.

Bryce and gorilla got out quickly and went after him. But when they entered the base, he was was nowhere to be found. 

Jonathen had found his way to the roof and sat there looking out over the city. Small tears pricking out of his eyes and he pulled a small flask out of his bag. 

He placed his bag to the side of him and started drinking, the whisky burning down his throat as he drank. Hearing footsteps from behind him, he turned around and met eyes with another guy.

“Who are you?”

The tanned man in a red jacket sat next to him, his shaded were pulled above his fohawk. He had a stronger build and honey-brown eyes.

“Evan, you?”

Jonathen scoffed, and continued drinking.

“Then I'm fucking Delirious because you're not astonished to find me like the others would be.”

Then man laughed and Delirious sighed when he ran out of whiskey.

“I didn't know you were lost.”

Delirious chuckled and closed the empty flask.

“Mentally, fuck yeah. Physically, my brother is probably freaking the fuck out.”

“I get it.”

Evan smiled, he watched Delirious loosen his collared shirt.

“I knew you would be a great addition to the crew.”

Suddenly, the door to the roof swung open and del could hear the sigh of relief from luke.

“Thank god I found you.”

Del rolled his eyes and grabbed his stuff, standing up and walking toward luke.

“Fuck off, I don't want to talk to you right now.”

Del walked past luke and when luke went to grab Del's arm, a hand caught him.

“Vanoss! What the fuck man?!”

Vanoss watched jonathens back as he left, he let go of luke's arm.

“Let him be, he's got a lot to take in.”

Luke just brushed him off and walked back inside, Vanoss took one last look at the sunset and saw jonathens flask still sitting there. He calmly walked over and picked it up, carrying it back inside as he closed the door to the roof.

×××××××××××××××With bryce and gorilla 

“What the fuck did you tell him?!”

Luke was pissed and bryce was on the verge of tears.

“I didn't tell him anything! All I said what that your real job is and the status of the gang. He was going to know the minute we all introduced ourselves!”

Bryce stood up and gorilla got in between them.

“Were you planning on not telling him the true Cartoonz?”

Luke swung at bryce and punched him, gorilla grabbed luke and held him back.

“How fucking dare you!”

Moo helped bryce up and Vanoss walked in.

“What the fuck is going on in here?!”

Luke tugged out of gorillas hold and stormed off.

“Luke's not doing well with the new situation.”

Vanoss sighed and muttered something quietly, and then spoke to everyone.

“Well he better suck it up, I don't have time for him to throw a tantrum over my decision. Moo, can you give bryce some bruise cream please? And gorilla, is Delirious's stuff unpacked?”

Gorilla gave him a confused look and bryce sighed.

“Yes, we unpacked all his stuff. Other then the things he's got in his satchel.” 

Vanoss nodded and left, and gorilla looked at bryce.

“Delirious?”

“That's jonathens old nickname. We should all call him that to give him some discretion, it'll help with those who haven't heard the news.”

They all nodded, and moo went to go grab something.

“Bryce, be sure to tell squirrel as well. If the others don't know his name it's for the best.”

Bryce nodded and followed after moo.

××××××××××××××××××××With jonathen 

He had finally found his room after the help of bryce. Looking around, he noticed the space was pretty huge. It looked like it was 2 rooms put together.

All of his things were already there and the new furniture looked nice at least. The colors of the room ranged from grey, black, white, and blue. 

The whole space looked sleek and well thought out for such a short notice. Jonathen sat on his bed and laid back on the sheets, the 2 small windows were slightly open and blowing cool spring air into the room. 

He seemed to doze off because when he woke up it was morning. 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, closing the door, he changed into another button down and shorts. He was about to exit his room when he bumped chest first into Evan.

“Sorry!” 

Jonathen's face flushed and so did evans, they broke apart and evan cleared his throat.

“I'm sorry as well, moo made breakfast and I came to grab you.”

Jonathen nodded and smiled thankfully at evan, who let them into the kitchen.

“Hey Del.”

Jon saw bryce and waved, then Jonathen looked over the whole table of people. Suddenly feeling out of place, he gave a glance at evan who seemed to understand. Moo walked over to them and gave both of them plates full of food.

“Thank you moo.”

“You're very welcome Del.”

“See? Del uses his manners unlike all you uncultured swines.”

Laughed erupted from the table and the pair sat down. Jonathen sitting next to evan and moo.

“Everyone, this is Luke's little brother, Delirious.”

A younger man wearing a black T shirt with a colorful M on it, waved. 

“I'm Miniladd, or Craig. Whichever one you like better, welcome to this cluster fuck of a crew.”

Suddenly, a taller man with a thick irish accent trapped del in a headlock.

“I'm Nolga, I get called David too but who cares. I welcom’ ye to our crew.”

Evan chuckled and patted nogla's arm to let del go. Del sighed and smiled politely at him. 

“Oh, and that fucker over t’ere is called Brain.”

“My names Brian ye dumb Irish fuck!”

While Nogla laughed, brian waved at del and then threw his fork at nogla. Moo sighed and decided to introduce everyone else.

“That's wildcat, the taller guy next to mini.”

“What up delirious? I'm the infamous piggy.”

Wildcat leaned over the table to mess up jonathens hair in playful manner. He sighed and fixed his hair while moo laughed.

“Shut up!”

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll continue, the guy who you operated on yesterday was lui. And ohms out on a mission, and you know who's next to you right?”

Jonathen nodded and swallowed his bacon.

“Yes, he's Evan. Right?”

After he said that, the whole table went quiet and looked at Evan. 

“Did I say something wrong?”

Evan shook his head and smiled at jon.

“No, you're absolutely fine. I'm just the leader of this crew, that's all.”

Nogla started laughing and jumped out of his seat.

“Vanlirious! Holy fuck Vanlirious!”

Jonathen was confused and evan threw his spoon at nogla, hitting him smack in the forehead.

“That was incredible! I'm a neurosurgeon and I don't think I have aim as good as that.”

Jonathen smiled and then that smile faded.

“At least I used to be….”

Moo gave him a sad smile and needed to change the subject quickly.

“So delirious! What position do you think everyone is in the gang?”

It seemed to work a little, it didn't help that all they knew about him was medical related.

“Oh I have no idea. I would say you're another medic?”

“Correct! What gave you that impression?”

Jonathen swallowed his last bite and hummed in thought.

“I guess I could say your motherly tendencies. Also your calm and don't seem like the type who likes combat.”

Moo nodded, and mini jumped in his seat.

“Try and guess me!”

Jonathen pondered for a second, scanning mini over for any clues.

“I'd say you seem like a hacker or stealth guy.”

“I'm a hacker, how did you know?”

“I'm not too sure, you're just really pale and seem to energetic to be on the field. You also have no scars on your arms, and I was watching you earlier with your phone. I could see you rewriting code from the reflection of your glasses.”

“Damn! You're observant as fuck, nice job.”

Evan stood up, and stretched his back.

“We need to get going, we have a few things to take care of today.”

Almost everyone was done and jonathen picked up his dish and was going you wash it. But then Evan grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the planning room. 

“Is your handwriting good?”

Jonathen nodded and then stood next to evan at the head of the table. Wildcat and was to his right, which jonathen assumed that wildcat was his second in command. To evans left was a empty seat, which meant someone else important was missing. But there were 3 more seats empty amount the huge table, so jonathen didn't know who had what position. 

Evan started talking, and jonathen immediately got against the whiteboard. 

“You all know the rundown from yesterday's discussion, but we need to go over it again after after a few things have come up.”

××××××××××××××××××A hour of writing later

“Does everyone understand?” 

Everyone nodded.

“You'll all dismissed, but jonathen and wildcat stay back.”

Jonathen capped the whiteboard marker and strode over to evan.

“What do you need boss?”

“I need you to run office today while I evaluate jonathen.”

Wildcat nodded and walked away to evans office, while evan gestured for him to follow. They walked for a bit until they came to a training course behind the base. 

“I'll just be tested on medical stuff right?”

Evan laughed.

“You already passed that.”

“What?”

Jonathen turned around and was almost met with a punch from evan. Seemingly natural, jonathen dodged evans fist.

“Very impressive, even wildcat couldn't dodge that one.”

Suddenly, a kick came to jonathens side and he caught evans leg.

“Well your reflexes are phenomenal.” 

“I don't even know how I did that.” 

Evan just chuckled and thought jonathen was being modest. 

“Yeah right, makes sense if you grew up with Cartoonz.”

Jonathen nodded hesitantly and then Evan let him to the gun range.

“We need to see how good your aim is.”

Jonathen nodded and evan handed him a pistol.

“Try an aim for the red dot on the forehead or on the chest.”

Evan stepped back and gave jonathen safety goggles and noise protection headphones.

Taking a deep breath, the gun in his hand felt normal. Like something was stirring inside him, waiting for this moment. 

The first target came up and closed his eyes, when he opened them he had already shot all the targets perfectly. 

“Holy shit, are you sure you're a neurosurgeon?!”

“I used to be.”

Jonathen sighed, ready to move on and figure out what's going on.

“Alright then, ready to try hand to hand combat?”

“Hell no! You're going to beat me to a pulp!”

Evan laughed, putting some gloves on.

“I'll go easy, I promise.”

Jonathen nodded hesitantly and copied evans stance. Then Evan threw a light punch at him, jonathen subconsciously dodged and pinned evans wrist behind his back.

Then he quickly let go, not knowing what came over him. Evan hooked his leg under Del's foot. Jonathen felt himself go down and he grabbed evans shirt. Yanking evan down and using the leverage to pull himself into a squat.

“I thought you said you wanted easy.”

Jonathen felt weird and he nodded.

“I did.”

“Did you just want a chance to throw me to the ground?”

“No, I…don't know.”

Evan jumped off the ground into a standing position, and smiled.

“I'm not going to go easy on you now.”

Jonathen nodded, and took took a deep breathe. Next thing he knew, evan was pinning him down and both were sweaty. 

“Damn you're good at this.”

Jonathen tested his restraints and laughed.

“You win.”

Evan got off of him and pulled jonathen off the mats. Evan took off his gloves and jonathens whole face looked horrified. 

“I'm everything okay Del?”

Seeing that he was caught, delirious put on a fake smile.

“I just don't feel good, I think I need to go lie down.”

Evan nodded and patted the shorter man's back. He watched delirious walk inside and he knew he needed to find out what's going on with del.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××With luke

Luke had just gotten back from his from his latest mission, he walked into Vanoss's office to go report but nobody was there.

He walked into the planning room to find that a couple people were in there. Vanoss, wildcat, bryce, moo, and mini were all looking a laptop with serious expressions. Closing the door behind him, be immediately became concerned.

“What's going on?”

“That's what we we're wondering with Delirious.”

Luke walked over to the computer a saw the footage of jonathens evaluation test. Performing flawlessly on each subject, then immediately looking confused after he would finish.

“No way, that's not my brother.”

“Well it obviously is, we're just wondering how he is that skilled. He is already ranking higher than some of the members in our gang and he isn't even done with the test.”

“Is there anything we should know about him?”

Luke scratched his beard and thought pretty hard.

“I'm honestly not sure, he was always a nerd growing up. He didn't like play fighting or wrestling with anyone. He prefered helping our mother out in the kitchen or something not labor inducing. He went into a coma for 3 years after a car accident at 17, and then he spent 4 years getting a proper degree as a neurosurgeon. He's only 25, uhm, he had a bad slur and learning deficit after his coma but it seemed to go away after a few months. Now he's hella smart but nothing else has changed.”

“So that's why you're so protective of him.”

Luke nodded and moo looked like he had a idea.

“He had a speech and learning impediment after his coma. That's interesting.”

“Moo, what are you thinking?”

Moo got on the laptop and started typing and reading something.

“Usually after being in a coma, a person would be just like they were before. But if Delirious came out of his coma with disabilities, then that could possibly mean he learned what we saw during his evaluation while in a coma.”

Vanoss stood their thinking it over.

“That true, it's really rare but I've heard of cases where people come out of a coma speaking whole different languages completely fluent that they couldn't before.”

“Did Delirious ever once train or be taught how to do these kinds of things?”

Luke rubbed his head and nodded.

“He told me about the 12 years he was with our father.”

Everyone looked at him confused.

“When jon was about half a year old, our parents divorced and I went with our mother while jonathen went with our father. I remember his telling me about the years he was with dad. That man was cruel and trained jonathen like he was in the army. Nothing he ever did was good enough and he was constantly beat by the wretched man.”

Vanoss heard a knock on the door and he unlocked it. Luke's teary-eyed brother staring back at him. Backing up, he let luke pull jonathen into a tight hug and let jonathen just cry.

“Somethings wrong with me!”

It broke luke's heart to see his brother cry over something he had no idea even happened.

“Nothing’s wrong with you, I promise.” 

Luke rubbed Delirious's hips, which always seemed to calm him down.

“Yes there is! I don't want to hurt anyone luke.”

Luke looked back at Vanoss and frowned.

“Sometimes that's part of the job jon.”

Jonathen nodded against luke's chest.

“I get it, I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologize, now we're pretty sure we know what's going on.”

Luke let jonathen go, and grabbed his hand. Knowing physical contact has always been the biggest source of comfort for his brother.

“What happened to me?”

Jonathen sat down in Luke's lap, moo explaining everything in detail to jonathen. 

“So because of my coma, I'm able to do all this crazy shit?”

Moo pondered for a moment ultimately deciding he was right.

“Pretty much.”

Jonathen looked down at his hands and analyzed them. 

“Do I need to finish evaluation today?”

“No, we've got a gang to go take down.”

Jonathen nodded and went to go suit up, luke following behind him.  
Everyone else braking off while moo stuck back with vanoss.

“Are we going to bring Delirious out like this?”

“We've got stuff to do and besides, it'd be a good test of skill.”

Vanoss smirked and walked out, leaving a worried moo there.

×××××××××××××××After a few minutes

Everyone met in the garage, Jonathen riding with Vanoss so he'd be the safest. Everyone else pairing up, and heading out.

Vanoss started the car and started speeding down into the streets. Jonathen holding onto the handle do he wouldn't fly out the window because the car had no seat belts.

“Be careful!”

Jonathen saw evan roll his eyes and speed up. They came up to a building and evan swerved into a spot in front of the entrance. Stepping out with a rifle in his hands while jonathen stumbled out of the car.

Evan handed him a gun and motioned for him to follow him. They automatically started receiving fire from the rivaling gang. Evan had already started firing back and jonathen felt his hands shake. He dropped the gun and took cover next to vanoss.

He blinked and found that he had two open grenades in his hands, he threw them up at the guards higher in the base. One of them were shot in the air and exploded, giving them good cover to move forward. 

Running and grabbing the gun he dropped earlier he advanced with vanoss. A part of him felt so alive it was addictive, but he knew he had to protect everyone he has row to know on this team. 

He gunned down a couple of the men charging at the pair, and pulled vanoss close to him so he wouldn't get shot.

“Thank you.”

Jonathen flushed and nodded, grabbing the smoke bomb from evans belt and throwing it into the hallways and shooting in the smoke. Then he turned around to cover evans back, who dashed down a through he smoke.

But jonathen was out if bullets, he charged and slid toward a guy. He slammed down the butt of the gun on the man's head and slit his throat. He grabbed the guys gun and slung the other over his back.

He followed the direction evan went in and found himself with a gun barrel pressed to his head. Vanoss saw it was him and lowered the gun, Vanoss was currently under fire and jonathen needed to help out.

Taking a few peeks and aimed shots based on where he saw them seconds ago. He took out some more men thanks to evan. Jonathen went into a room to early and evan threw them both to the group for cover. 

Jonathens face went red and evan winked at him, quickly rolling over and firing back at the enemy from the floor. Jonathen quickly crawled behind a desk and started shooting people's feet from his leverage. Making it easier for evan to take out the guard on the second floor.

They made a dash for the stairs and evan was nicked on the thigh by a bullet. Jonathen stayed at the bottoms of the stairs gunning down guys he saw fighting the other members. Luke and him made eye contact and threw up 3 fingers. 

It was a quick way to say ‘Be careful' between the two of them. Jonathen turned his attention back to the task at hand. Following vanoss who was already at the top of the stairs, evan threw a grenade and ducked. 

They turned right and found more guards, evan took care of more of them. Jonathen made sure to cover their backs at all times, shooting the men who were trying to get up the stairs.

Evan started advancing and jonathen threw a knife at the light switch, turning the room completely black. Then he grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it in the dark room. He threw a another smoke bomb in, shooting it so it exploded. 

Mini and wildcat came to back them up, so they used the distraction to push into the room. Ongoing fire was making it harder but they all just fired into the smoke. Jonathen got nicked with a few bullets in the shoulder, arm, and butt cheek.

Nothing major, then he got a call that a few of the members had injuries. Evan fell back and let mini and wildcat take his place. He started leading Delirious back outside so he could start fixing the others up. 

Evan shot the remainder of the men on the first floor, and jonathen rushed toward the car. Vanoss got in driver's seat and rushed jonathen back to base, both uncomfortable with wounds of their own.

They both raced out of the car and into the medical bay. Poor moo was rushing between 4 guys, jonathen threw off his shirt, he didn't want to get blood on it. Bryce had a mild burn on his arm, so jonathen threw moo some burn cream. 

Squirrel had been knocked out and had a stab wound in his hand. Luckily moo had already taken care of that, jonathen just needed to get him some ice to help with the swelling. Then Nogla got the tip of his finger cut off, luckily he brought it with him so jonathen had to numb the area and stitch it back up. 

The rest of the team was on their way back, the mission was a success. Then jonathen walked over to help Vanoss while Moo was supervising the others. 

“Did you get hurt too?”

Evan shook his head, but jonathen saw the wound on his left thigh.

“Because that wound on your left thigh totally isn't here.”

He saw evan roll his eyes at the sarcastic tone in his voice, and he and evan walked to his office. Locking the door behind him and taking off his pants, leaning against his desk.

“Damn, you got nicked pretty good.”

Jonathen grabbed the antibacterial spray and sprayed it on a cotton ball. Grabbing it with tweezers and lightly dabbing at the wound.

“Sorry Evan, I know the pain stucks.”

Once it was clean, he grabbed a bandage and wrapped it tightly around the wound. 

“Is this okay?”

Vanoss nodded, finding jonathens uttar concentration the cutest thing currently about him. As jonathen stood up, evan saw him let out a groan and grabbed his arm.

“You got hurt too didn't you?”

“Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll just patch myself up.”

Evan chuckled and pulled up his pants.

“Lead me through the process, and I'll do the best I can.”

Jonathen giggled, and nodded. Handing his med kit to evan and sitting against the desk. 

“Ow.”

Evan saw jonathen trying to lean against the desk with most of his weight on his left side.

“Where are you injured?”

Jonathen blushed and looked like he was trying to find an answer.

“Uhm, just my arm and shoulder.”

Evan raised an eyebrow and then started with jonathens shoulder.

“Take that cotton swab, and spray the antibacterial on it.”

Rolling his eyes and following the directions, Vanoss finished with the steps.

“I could tell that much from just watching you.”

Jonathen giggled and groaned again, his arms giving out from exhaustion. Evan catching him midfall and placing him carefully back on the desk. 

Vanoss started cleaning the wound and jonathen flinched. He immediately apologized and let evan finish. 

“I'm done, now what do I do?” 

Jonathen grabbed the bandages and the medical tape. Handing it to evan and trying to keep still.

“There's no steady place to keep the bandage placed on my shoulder so medical tape will help do that.”

Evan nodded and carefully placed the bandage on jonathens right shoulder. Taping it down and then repeating the process with the wound on jonathens arm. 

Looking at his finished work, he was pretty satisfied for his first time.

“Looks like I'm done.”

Jonathen nodded and then stood up, evans eyes caught with the small blood stain on his desk. 

“Are you still bleeding Delirious?”

“Nope! I think moo might need me back at the med bay-”

Jonathen's hand was on the door handle as evan found his last wound.

“You got shot in the ass.”

His face felt really warm and jonathen slowly turned around.

“Surprise?”

Evan laughed and gestured for jonathen to follow him. He did so hesitantly and left the office, walking into a well furnished room with red, black, and white walls. A small desktop set up with a PS4 and a Xbox sat in the corner and a king sized bed laid by the some guitars on the wall. 

Jonathen was too busy looking around to realize evan was waiting for him to lay down.

“Sorry Evan.”

The taller man shook his head and smiled.

“It's okay, just let me finish up.”

Jonathen laid down and swore he was laying on the comfiest bed known to man. He pulled down his boxers and pants just enough to reveal the wound but not show everything.

Evan got to work and had just finished taping down the bandage. He heard soft breathing and realized Delirious had fallen asleep.

He sighed softly and placed a small kiss between Delirious's shoulder blades. After fixing jonathens clothes, Vanoss pulled the covers over jonathen and set him out some clothes to wear in the morning.

Exiting the room, evan turned off the light and walked into the living room. Almost everyone was in bed by now, or in the med bay, but luke was sitting in the living room by himself.

“Luke, what's going on?”

Cartoonz looked up at him and sighed.

“I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Keep jonathen safe for me, just keep an eye out on him.”

“Of course, what's going on?”

“Our mother has been diagnosed with cancer, and I've been called back to help her live put her last month's in peace. She's dying Evan, and I need to help her get everything ready before she dies. I'll come back, I promise. She doesn't want jonathen to know, because he's in a lot more danger if he comes with me. Please understand.”

Vanoss nodded, and hugged luke.

“Take as much time as you need. I'll protect him with my life luke, you know that. Tell me when your going to leave so I can give you some stuff to help you out. I know people who can get you there safely.”

Luke nodded and walked off toward his room to start packing. While evan walked back to his office to take care of everything for the gang.

××××××××××××××××××××A few months later

Vanoss, back from another job, walks into his office to see jonathen teary-eyed and pissed. 

“You're fucking stupid, and reckless, and...and a downright selfish asshole!”

Jonathen started crying again and rubbed his eyes. He was connected to the coms and the team was pinned in a certain location. Half of the crew was at base and the other half was ambushed.

Evan volunteered to give himself up and let the others go. And luckily they all got out because a allied crew was there to help them out. But that didn't mean jonathen was any less upset with Vanoss's decision.

“Hey, I'm sorry. That was stupid of me, I know. But I needed to make sure the others got out okay.”

Jonathen sighed, his legs were tired from pacing so much earlier. One hand resting on his temple, and the other holding a tissue.

“I hate you so much sometimes, what about me? I'm sorry but you can't play with my heart like that.”

Evan stepped closer to jonathen, rubbing circles on his hips like luke used to do when jonathen was stressed. 

“What do you mean Jonathen?”

Jonathen grabbed evans shirt collar and kissed him gently before letting go. 

“That's what I mean.”

Evan froze for a second, looking down at Delirious and smiled softly.

“I never knew you could be so direct.”

Evan chuckled and jonathen smacked his chest. Evan leaned down and kissed the corner of jonathens eye. Because jonathen was looking away from him in irritation.

“Jonathen, I won't do it again. I promise, I didn't know how to tell you how I felt. I thought with my head and not with my heart. But I promise you, I will come home to you every mission from here on out. Deal?”

Jonathen nodded and evan wiped away his lovers tears. Leaning down to capture his lovers lips properly this time.


End file.
